t_r_o_t_cfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:ThunderClan
Coalfeather let out an exhausted breath, happiness sparkling in her eyes. Her kits had finally become apprentices. The black she-cat approached her kits, nuzzling them with a full purr. Coalfeather flicked her tail, congratulating her kits before trudging over to Birchseeker. With a painful grunt, she sat back on her haunches, her eyes wide. "I keep feeling pains in my stomach, I'm going to have another litter soon as well." She mewed, her stomach slightly bulging under her rippling fur. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 03:06, May 28, 2015 (UTC) ((Tl;dr means too long; didn't read.)) Dewpaw had attended the meeting with her head hung low, exhausted from the seemingly everlasting heat, but when Featherstar informed her that they would be training, the small she-cat immediately perked up, and, as if she had instantly regained all her energy, she followed her mentor in excited leaps and bounds. "Where are we going? What are we doing? Are we hunting, or patrolling, or... fighting??" ~Dewpaw (Can we just pretend that they have done some training? Like she mastered hunting or something because you were supposed to be a warrior today and we have done nothing.) Featherstar looked at Dewpaw, her eyes bright for the first time in a while. "We will be fighting." She mewed, dropping into a crouch. "You can go first, make sure your claws are sheathed. Remember to be quick and agile, and always go into the attack with a plan and back-up plan. It is much better to know what you are going to do after you pin your opponent for example than to just stand over them doing nothing. Don't give them any opportunity to react."-Featherstar ((Sure, why not.)) Dewpaw glanced at her sheathed paws before looking up at the leader. Breathing a shaky breath of nervousness, she pelted towards Featherstar and leaped towards her, batting at her ear. ~Dewpaw Featherstar raised a paw a lightly pushed Dewpaw to the side, giggling a little. "You are going to have to be more aggressive than that." She mewed, springing forward and leaping into the air, aiming to land on Dewpaw. Dewpaw had grown since she was a kit, and she was almost the same size as Featherstar, which wasn't a big deal because Featherstar was small for a she-cat.-Featherstar Falcongaze let out a purr of amusement. "Its big isn't it?" He chuckled and padded over to the first scent mark. "This is the scent marker. Sniff it carefully. It needs renuing. Would you like to do it?" He asked and sat down. "You basicly rub your head on that tree. And after territory, I'll teach you to tree climb." He smiled slyly.~Falcongaze The apprentice's eyes widened in surprise, but she recovered and before Featherstar could land, she jumped to the side. When her mentor landed, Dewpaw stepped towards her and batted at her flank with all her strength. ~Dewpaw Featherstar flinched a little, the blunt his hurting more than she expected. "Just remember that your strikes will do a lot more when your claws are out." She squared up with Dewpaw again, looking her in the eye. "Try to use your surroundings to help you. We are lucky because we have all these trees to help us." As an example, she ran to the left of Dewpaw, leaping at the tree then leaping back off just in front of Dewpaw, simulating a strong hit and pin down, but not actually hitting her. " Why don't you try that on me?" She sat back down for a moment, then dropped into a crouch again.-Featherstar Dewpaw blinked when Featherstar performed her move, then tensed up and leaped at the same tree, rebounding off it and aiming at the leader with her paws outstretched. The small she-cat struck and attempted to pin the leader down. ~Dewpaw Featherstar rolled with her apprentice, allowing her to pin Featherstar down. She stared up at Dewpaw, proud of her apprentice's seeming talent for combat. "Very well done!" She exclaimed, sliding out from under her. "You did it practically perfect, even better than I did." She shook out her fur, letting the dust fly in all directions. "You will be a great warrior someday." She smiled again before turning around and padding towards Leafclan territory. "Come on, there is something I must do, and I want you to come along."-Featherstar Ebonystreak licked his lips after finishing the biggest mouse he'd ever seen. He deserved it. After rewarding himself, the tom rolled onto his newly-made nest, packed firmly with feathers and fuzz. The nest felt soft under his pelt, a comforting feeling wielding over the proud warrior. With a final yawn, Ebonystreak stretched out his forelegs, curling deeply into his nest as he drifted to sleep. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 21:14, May 29, 2015 (UTC) (What are you doing you need to st vigil...)Whitestar 21:50, May 29, 2015 (UTC) (Who is the deputy of ThunderClan?) Spiderpaw looked up at his mentor cheerfully, his eyes gleaming with excitement. "Can I battle with a few other apprentices?" Flamestar22 18:29, May 30, 2015 (UTC) ((Forgot, vigils are so uncommon.)) Ebonystreak sat outside the entrance, grunting in annoyance. He was a warrior now, he had to go on battles and hunting patrols, not sit around all night. He kneaded the ground with his paws, his ears flicking as the breeze stirred his pelt. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 19:21, May 30, 2015 (UTC) "No." He sighed and finished the territory tour. "It's time to tree climb." He quickly bounded up a tree. "Hook your class into cranies in the bark. The pull with your back legs. Repeat this motion until you get to the first branch." ~Falcongaze Spiderpaw nodded and crouched down low. He looked up at the tree and smirked. ''Time to make my mentor proud! ''He wiggled his haunches and leapt onto the tree impressively, almost slipping but kept his claws on hold. Flamestar22 20:45, May 30, 2015 (UTC) (Falcongaze is. Ender the longer you take to respond the longer Thicketpaw and Depaw have to stay apprentices.)Whitestar` Falcongaze nodded. "Now push with your hind legs as if you were running. Leap and then unhook your claws. Quickly rebook them or they will slip." He watched his apprentice.~Falcongaze (Okay. On the page, though, it says Stormstrike is deputy, so you may want to fix that) Spiderpaw looked down at his mentor, almost losing balance. Almost falling, Spiderpaw hooked his claws into the tendrils of the bark and let out a proud yowl. He then did his next move, pushing himself forward and leaping into mid-air. Flamestar22 21:37, May 30, 2015 (UTC) *A large raccoon chips down at Spiderpaw as he climbs the tree, threatening to attack as it glares at him from its branch. It jumps down to another one, ready to attack.*